dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Whiz Comics Vol 1 46
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Slug * Spike Other Characters: * Sam Coot * Susan Coot Locations: Locations: * ** *** ** Bald Mountain Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Spy Smasher: "The Upside Down Mystery" | Synopsis3 = | Editor3_1 = Rod Reed | Writer3_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler3_1 = Jack Binder | Inker3_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * (also as Dr. Roach) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Ibis: "The Mystery of the Missing Leprechaun!" | Synopsis2 = Ibis the Invincible and Banshee O'Brien take on their first case as Magic Inc. In his laboratory Ibis instructs young Banshee in spellcasting, until Taia appears and drags the apprentice (by the ear) away to lunch, which is interrupted by the arrival of tearful elderly Miss Agatha Egg, who asks Ibis to help her find her lost pet leprechaun. Agatha leads Ibis & Banshee to a crowded trolley terminal, where Banshee conjures his personal oracle and asks about the leprechaun, but is instead told about a nearby robbery, happening right then, across the street at a meat warehouse. The robbers are a dozen or so sprites; Ibis defeats them by animating the stolen meat, which now fights back. Banshee helpfully tries to apply the Hippogriff Charm but bungles it resulting in the sprites escaping. Outside it's raining, and there's Taia, hopping mad, in her Egyptian sunsuit, with an umbrella, carrying a raincoat and galoshes for O'Brien, and some sharp words for Ibis about proper rainwear. She's also not buying Agatha's story about a "lost" leprechaun, because as everybody knows, leprechauns can't be lost, only kidnapped. "Shades of the Sphinx, I believe Taia's right!" exclaims Ibis. Agatha names Annie O'Toole as a suspect; Ibis and Banshee go to see her; Agatha and Taia stay and try to have some tea in a restaurant, but Agatha is growing more agitated and agoraphobic by the moment. At Annie O'Toole's address, O'Brien again conjures his oracle which again diverts them toward a nearby crime happening right at that moment, and again it's the sprites, this time stealing expensive dyes from a dye works. This time, the companions recognize that the leader of the sprites looks different from the others, and deduce that he is the missing leprechaun. This guy proclaims that he is after money and is organizing all of King Oberon's sprites to gain it, then he tries to kill Ibis and Banshee with poison gas, with the Ibistick laying just out of Ibis' reach. Ibis telepathically contacts Taia, who comes to the dye works and is opposed by the sprites, but easily defeats them with the factory's water supply, because as everybody knows, no spirit can cross water or even touch it. She bravely staggers into the gas-filled room, grabs the Ibistick, and saves the boys. But now Miss Egg has disappeared! They search for her, with Taia telling Ibis to do all of the things that he normally thinks of doing anyway, and find the sprites underground, near the city's center, then she's the one to think of using a fire hydrant to kibosh the sprites. She jumps into the water under a dug-up street and retrieves a pot of gold, then reveals that the leprechaun has been with them the whole time, disguised as Agatha Egg, which Taia figured out by noticing some clues that the boys both had missed. The leprechaun gets away, but Taia's got his pot of gold and he'll always be helpless without it. | Editor2_1 = Rod Reed | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bob Hebberd | Inker2_1 = Bob Hebberd | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Merchants of Magic ** ** Banshee O'Brien Supporting Characters: * * Banshee O'Brien's personal oracle Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Miss Agatha Egg Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Harry Parkhurst | Inker4_1 = Harry Parkhurst | StoryTitle4 = Golden Arrow: "Butu, the Ancient Bow-Man" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Lance O'Casey: "The Man-Made Monster" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Banshee O'Brien, Boy Enchanter," is treated as a guest star in this issue's Ibis the Invincible story, including the "Merchants of Magic" tagline. Banshee may have been introduced in . * The small magical thieving imps in the Ibis story are called "sprites" in about half of the captions and "trolls" the rest of the time. * In this issue's Spy Smasher story, Eve Corby is now blonde. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = Whiz Comics #46 complete issue }}